Season 3
Season 3 of Girl Meets World was announced on November 25, 2015. Production for the season began on January 27, 2016 and wrapped on August 2, 2016. The season premiered on June 3, 2016. This season is the last of the show and the finale aired on January 20, 2017. Episodes These are episodes that have confirmed titles and dates. #06/03/16 - Girl Meets High School (Part 1) (301) #06/05/16 - Girl Meets High School (Part 2) (302) #06/10/16 - Girl Meets Jexica (303) #06/17/16 - Girl Meets Permanent Record (304) #06/24/16 - Girl Meets Triangle (305) #07/08/16 - Girl Meets Upstate (306) #07/15/16 - Girl Meets True Maya (307) #07/22/16 - Girl Meets Ski Lodge (Part 1) (312) #07/29/16 - Girl Meets Ski Lodge (Part 2) (313) #08/12/16 - Girl Meets I Do (311) #08/19/16 - Girl Meets the Real World (309) #08/26/16 - Girl Meets Bear (315) #09/16/16 - Girl Meets the Great Lady of New York (310) #09/23/16 - Girl Meets She Don't Like Me (308) #10/14/16 - Girl Meets World: Of Terror 3 (317) #11/04/16 - Girl Meets Her Monster (316) #11/18/16 - Girl Meets Hollyworld (318) #12/02/16 - Girl Meets a Christmas Maya (314) #01/06/17 - World Meets Girl (321) #01/13/17 - Girl Meets Sweet Sixteen (319) #01/20/17 - Girl Meets Goodbye (320) Cast Main cast *Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews (21/21) *Ben Savage as Cory Matthews (21/21) *Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart (21/21) *Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar (19/21) *August Maturo as Auggie Matthews (18/21) *Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus (20/21) *Danielle Fishel as Topanga Matthews (21/21) Recurring cast *Amir Mitchell-Townes as Zay Babineaux (18/21) *Cecilia Balagot as Isadora Smackle (9/18) *Ava Kolker as Ava Morgenstern (6/18) *Cheryl Texiera as Katy Hart (5/18) *Rider Strong as Shawn Hunter *Uriah Shelton as Joshua Matthews *William Daniels as George Feeny *Will Friedle as Eric Matthews *Danny McNulty as Harley Keiner *Lee Norris as Stuart Minkus *Anthony Tyler Quinn as Jonathan Turner *William Russ as Alan Matthews *Betsy Randle as Amy Matthews *Sarah Carpenter as Sarah Carpenter *Darby Walker as Darby Walker *Nicholas Jabonero as Yogi *Yindra Zayas as Yindra *Jade Holden as Jade *Hunter Wickham as Dave *Wyatt Boyer as Wyatt *Clarissa Giselle Peralta as Clarissa *Jeffrey Gomez as Jeffrey *Nigel Suarez as Nigel *Cooper J. Friedman as Dewey *Lindsey Lamer as Young Riley *Ivy Rose George as Young Maya Trivia *Zay was originally meant to be promoted to a series regular in this season, but Amir chose to be credited as a guest star instead. However, he appears in 18 of the 21 episodes, the three exceptions being Girl Meets True Maya, Girl Meets I Do, and Girl Meets World of Terror 3. https://twitter.com/GMWWriters/status/748966886788902912 *This season's opening sequence is an homage to Boy Meets World's opening sequence from season 5 to season 7. *Girl Meets World is the 15th Disney Channel or Disney XD Original Series to be cancelled after only three seasons, preceded by Bug Juice, The Famous Jett Jackson, So Weird, The Jersey, Even Stevens, The Proud Family, The Suite Life of Zack & Cody, The Suite Life on Deck, Zeke & Luther, Fish Hooks, Pair of Kings, Shake It Up, A.N.T. Farm, and Dog with a Blog. It was followed by K.C. Undercover, Stuck In The Middle, and Bizaardvark. *According to Deadline, the reason behind Girl Meets World's cancellation was reportedly due to the ratings of the show declining, which happened to a few shows such as Shake It Up (which also ended on the third season) and I Didn't Do It, which ended on its second season. *In Girl Meets Goodbye, there is a never before scene with Harley and Minkus giving advice to Cory and Topanga. According to Danny McNulty, who plays Harley, he reported Disney Channel had deleted his scene along with Minkus due to unknown reasons. *GMW is the first show since I Didn't Do It to be cancelled, which ended on October 16th, 2015. *On May 3, 2017, series creator Michael Jacobs officially confirmed Girl Meets World was and is officially cancelled. He confirmed he couldn't find a new network to continue the series. *Another reason why Girl Meets World was cancelled after only 3 seasons was because Disney Channel was already in the decision of picking up Raven's Home, having the choice of either picking up Raven's Home or renewing Girl Meets World for a fourth season. *On July 13, 2017, Girl Meets World has been nominated for their third Emmy Award in 3 years, despite being cancelled after only 3 seasons. References Category:Seasons Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 episodes